full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Win and Wan Do
Win and Wan Do are Chinese twin brothers transferred to the Everett Orphanage due to being runaway immagrants. Despite that, they are capable in English, and easily get into school, along with Natalie Norwest and her class. It's here, they join the Underside of the Wolf's Paw, and later on join the Talbot Pack Crusaders Pack, being bitten by () and becoming another pair of werewolf twins. Characteristics *'Name': Win and Wan *'Ages': 10 (14 physically) *'Hair': Black (Both green in Lycan) *'Eyes': Blue (Green in Lycan) *'Likes': **'Win': Panda Express, Martial Arts, math, playing pranks, hanging out with Vidia **'Wan': Dancing, Panda Express, playing pranks, hanging out with Carlos *'Dislikes': **'Win': Kinds of dairy meat, Wan's jokes at times, people they care about getting hurt **'Wan': Kinds of dairy meat, People disliking his jokes, people they care about getting hurt *'Family': Each Other Appearance Casual Both are Asian twins with black hair that have grown to the length of their mid-backs, but both keep them tied up in wolf-style ponytails. However, Win’s bangs are tucked at the right angle, allowing a bang on his left to dangle, while Wan has his tucked behind his left with a bang dangling on his right. Both bodies are scrawny and small at the time they transferred, with Wan suffering internal injuries that have yet to heal, possibly due to having brittle bones. Both are dressed in male Chinese-style martial arts gis colored purple and with white trim, with black pants and black slip on shoes. After their change, they develop fifteen year old bodies, lean with small muscle. Wan no longer suffers from weak brittle bones either. Win has his sleeves shorted to reach his elbows, while Wan has his top tied around his waist, leaving on a sleeveless black T-shirt on to show off his arms to the girls. Lycan Both boys turn into Green werewolves, but their underbelly fur is black. Their hair is primarily black, but their heads, ears, back, tail, outside thighs and legs are green. Their faces, chests, stomachs, pelvises, inner thighs, and toes are black. Win’s right arm is fully green with his fingers and palms are black, while his left arm has the bicep black, forearm and backhand green. On his back is a black pendant like sign curving up to the left. Wan’s left arm is fully green with his fingers and palms are black, while his right arm has the bicep black, forearm and backhand green. On his back is a black pendant like sign curving down to the right. Pack Attire Background Win and Wan Do were the sons of a private detective in Hong Kong. Win, being the smarter one, loved to play detective in anything that he considered a mystery, though Wan was more of the doer, running into danger and sometimes dragging his brother into it. their father always had to bail them out, earning strictness… but he reminded them that he cared about them, and encouraged the two to be the best at what they were, saying they would be good law enforcers when they grew up, if they chose to be in that field. However, one day… their father was brutally murdered, as they were hidden and saw the horrible sight in the closet. Apparently, their father had been targeted by the Black Dragon: a crime syndicate (who was a mafia branch of the Red Lotus) solely responsible for the trafficking of slaves to foreign buyers, and got away with it by bribing the police force. Naturally, their father wouldn’t take it, and was then executed by their chief enforcer: White Tiger. The twins were then discovered by White Tiger, and the two were dragged off to the docks. There, the twins were locked up and taken prisoner to the Americas, along with other refugees. The trip was cold and tough on them, as all they had were each other. Everyone else seemed dead in the eyes, and to Win’s shock, they were drugged constantly in the state that they would be nothing but dolls. The twins worried that soon they would share the same fate. As they arrived int eh docks of Everett, they were brought up and taken to the underground doctor’s room. There, they were prepped to be drugged and have their brains cooked out of their skulls. However, the lab and everyone were busted… thanks to a large animal-like being. Once the cops arrived at the scene, the twins told them what they saw, but were brushed off as something that they dreamed up to cope with the reality. Once everything was said and done, they were taken to the orphanage where they met Carlos Marmers and Sean Whittaker. They attended Fields Middle School that year, and were spotted by one Natalie Norwest, who were looking for candidates to become werewolves. Personality Both Win and Wan both play the role of the lighthearted jokesters of the group, though at times the two are often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks themselves. Win is the cool-headed planner of the twins, while Wan is playful, dim-witted, energetic, but still, both are often immature. When Win is focused on important details, Wan is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view Wan as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, the two continually prove invaluable with their kindness and battle prowess despite all the hardships the twins have endured. Although he jokes most of the time, Wan can be serious when he wants to be. Especially when someone he cares about is in danger or is hurt. When Win is kidnapped for instance, Wan becomes more focused, displaying a new sincere side of himself. Unlike Win, who is serious when he’s pranking or not, Wan may be wearing a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise that he has taken the hardships of being alone even worse than his brother has. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Zeta Werewolves' *Genetic Link to Animals/Shapeshifting *'Fusion': The two are capable of fusing together into We Do (Do pronounced Doh), allowing themselves to become twice the power in their powers, creating chimeras of terrifying power. Skills *'Marital Arts Skills' *'Dance Skills': Wan's the obvious dancer of the two, making him quite the champion at Dance Dance Revolution. Relationships Win and Wan’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Brandon Soo Hoo Trivia *Both are vegetarians, but neither of them are vegans. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Talbot Pack Category:Heroes Category:TPC Zeta Rangers Category:Combiners